1. Field of the Invention
The present construction relates to railway passenger compartments and more particularly to a convertible seating arrangement which is readily converted to sleeping berths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with sleeping car seat and berth conversions involving many complex structures for utilizing the seat backs and seats to form elongated berths for passenger use. The present invention relates to a simplified arrangement wherein the objectives of the prior art construction can be achieved in a more efficient and simplified construction.